


...And a Dead Guy in a Pear Tree

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Cas/Top Dean, Chuck is dead, Human Castiel, Humor, Inn Owner Castiel, It's Damn Cold!, Meat Man, Moving a Dead Corpse, Multi, Past Love, Reporter Dean, Secrets, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Struggling B&B owner Castiel Novak was sure that getting a local news camera crew to visit his establishment would help him get some much-needed publicity and just in time for the holidays… only Castiel had two very problematic issues on his hands… the reporter sent to scoop out his B&B is none other than his ex-lover Dean Winchester… Oh, and there's a dead man wrapped in his family Christmas tree… Castiel’s totally got this… maybe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 185
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	...And a Dead Guy in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Harlequin Cheese Fest Challenge 2019
> 
> Original prompt: CHR23  
And a Dead Guy in a Pear Tree  
A struggling B&B owner scrambles to hide the dead body wrapped in her Christmas tree from a visiting camera crew—and from her still-irresistible reporter ex.

**Sutton Vermont**  
**Snow Angel’s Bed & Breakfast **  
  
  


“Why is this bloody thing so heavy!” Balthazar growled out as he tried to lift up and pull the massive 10-foot full Fraser fir tree. It was wrapped in a dark forest green tarp, and its roped sides kept slipping out of Balthazar’s gloved hands.

“It's a family heirloom, be gentle!” Castiel chastised his cousin as they struggled to bring it into the living room.

They had managed to retrieve the tree from the storage unit in the backyard, and after several difficult moments of scuffling around with it, the duo finally dropped it in the center of the cleared up bay window area where they had decided to display it.

“Yes, well, if I wanted a wrestling match I would prefer it to be with a curvy woman or a strong lad that could hold me down.” Balthazar huffed as he patted some of the dust and snow that now decorated his winter coat.

Castiel rolled his eyes. His cousin was ever so dramatic. The tree was huge and while each year it proved to be a challenge to store it and take it out of storage, it had been in the family for many generations. Castiel took pride in being the one to have it among his family members.

“Cassie, what time did you say the reporter and crew were coming?” Balthazar asked with a tone that made Castiel frown. He hated the nickname, yet it had stuck around since they had been children. He looked up at Balthazar from his kneeling position by the tree as he started to open the straps. Balthazar was looking out of the front bay window.

“They said around ten,” Castiel replied as he pulled open the tarp to uncover the tree.

A Channel 10 news reporter and crew were coming to do a small story on Castiel’s Bed & Breakfast. The quaint and beautiful place could entertain a handful of guests, each with their own bathrooms. The rooms on the northern side each had a fully functioning fireplace while the rooms on the west side held a stunning view of the nearby lake. All rooms had captivating views of the surrounding forests and mountains. Castiel had purchased the place a few years ago and had done most of the renovations himself with his cousin Balthazar who was his only staff member besides their cook Donna and housekeeper Meg who was Castiel’s best friend. As beautiful and secluded the Bed & Breakfast establishment was, sadly over the recent years, the numbers in guests dwindled down and Castiel hoped that with a news spot for them would bring in some much-needed traffic to Snow Angel’s B&B. They were close to ski slopes, outside ice skating lakes, ice fishing and there were quite a few snowshoeing trails all over the place and some even had tour guides. So, with this bit of exposure, Castiel hoped it would be a welcoming onslaught of bookings.

“Well they are pulling up now,” Balthazar announced as he turned to face Castiel, only for his eyes to go wide and his jaw to go slack. “What the hell is _that!?_”

As the man spit out ‘that’, the tarp Castiel was struggling with released its hold and popped open, knocking him on his ass. Castiel leaned back on his hands from the hit and then looked over the large tree.

“Oh my god…” Castiel whispered as he stared down at the frozen body that had apparently been trapped with the tree. “What-w-I- Oh shit!”

Balthazar moved closer and looked down at the stone-cold body of a short bearded man and frowned. “Isn’t this Uncle Charles?”

“What!? Balthazar, there’s a dead man!? In my tree? Oh my gods!” Castiel started to pace, his face going pale white as his sky-blue eyes narrowed down to the frozen corpse of the man whose hand and feet stuck up from being wrapped around the tree.

“I’m serious! Didn’t he go missing last year after New Year’s Eve?” Balthazar crouched down to look at the man covered in a sheer layer of ice.

Castiel looked at his cousin and then inched closer to look over at the body. “It-It does look like Uncle Chuck yes…” He whispered in tentative shock. How the hell had this happened? Their uncle had gone missing last year after a family gathering. Charles ‘Chuck’ Novak had always been an alcoholic and the least favorite member of the family. He was a petty and jealous little man that adored having everyone’s attention on him. So when he went missing, no one had truly thought anything about it since he tended to disappear and go on vacations for long periods of time. However, now he was dead and stuck to Castiel’s tree and this was just… bad.

“Hey Boss-man, the news crew is here and guess who the reporter is… is that a dead guy?” Meg walked in from the front door and stopped short as her dark eyes landed upon the body.

“Fuck! The news crew! We have to hide the body!” Castiel was in full panic mode as he started to grab onto the body’s protruding arms while Balthazar looked at him wide-eyed. “Help me!” Castiel growled as he glared daggers as his cousin.

Balthazar made a disgusted face as he reluctantly grabbed the other end of the dead man and helped carry him towards the kitchen’s pantry. Meg jolted into action and opened the door as they rushed inside just as the front door opened wide with an announcing ‘hello?’. They dropped the body and hurried out of the tiny room.

Balthazar was the first out and Castiel hurried after him only to catch Meg’s wicked grin and he knew it had nothing to do with the dead body. “What?”

“Go greet our guests. You’ll get a kick out of who the reporter they sent over is.” Her tone made him want to stay in the pantry and hide with his uncle’s dead corpse. “Go on, Boss-man.” She pushed him out of the room and Castiel wasn’t ready for who he found standing in his kitchen talking to Balthazar.

“Cas! It is you! Long time man.” That voice sent chills up and down his spine as those intense fern green eyes landed on him and he could feel the heat in them as they took in every inch of him.

Dean Winchester was standing there, looking dashing and handsome in his expensive winter coat. Tall as ever, his broad shoulders a mile wide, and a dazzling smile that made his knees weak.

“Dean, it's good to see you,” Castiel barely managed as the man came towards him and took him into his arms for a warm hug.

“It’s been what? Ten years?”

“Yes, just about.” Castiel’s mind was reeling and going into overdrive. Just feet behind him was death frozen in time, while his past lover was a foot in front of him to do a story on his Bed & Breakfast. Castiel wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever.

Their moment was interrupted as two other members of the news crew came in and introduced themselves.

“Benny, cameraman, nice to meet ya”

“Ash, sound tech. Where am I putting all of this?”

“Oh! Your rooms are all ready, just upstairs and to the left, the first three rooms. Please make yourselves comfortable.” Castiel rushed to say as Dean smiled at him.

“Great, I look forward to catching up with you later,” The reporter stated as he winked at him and turned to help his crew with their bags and equipment.

Castiel signed and released his breath as the trio disappeared up the stairs and turned to find Meg and Balthazar looking at him expectantly. “What?” he growled.

“Dean Winchester, in the flesh and in clothes.”

“Meg!”

“So this is the lad that got you out of your closet?” Balthazar gasped in mock shock.

Castiel groaned. His college years had been challenging at best and life-changing, to say the least. Meg had been his rock during most of it and his relationship with his roommate at the time, the one and only Dean Winchester, had made Castiel rethink his whole lifestyle.

“Good old Dean Winchester. He was the one that got you out of the closet at night and you would promptly dance your sweet ass right back in it in the morning,” Meg teased.

“It wasn’t that simple Meg,” Castiel growled.

The second he had met Dean, everything in his world had turned on its axis. From the very beginning, Castiel had found himself hopelessly drawn to Dean. Like a magnet, he hadn’t been able to stay away from the man’s easy and simple charm, his smile that pulled you in and the way he spoke and moved… Castiel had never been attracted to a man until he met Dean and he had made Castiel question everything he had ever known about himself. Being roommates, things had turned into a sexual nature at an alarming pace as far as Castiel was concerned. Being with Dean had made him question things about himself he hadn’t been willing to admit and had resulted to only indulge himself in the darkness of their room while the man took him apart in ways he had never imagined possible.

“So this is the ex-boyfriend?” Balthazar whispered in an awed and hushed tone filled with excitement. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“No, Dean was NOT my boyfriend. Just... a lover.” Castiel corrected in a timid tone as his cheeks turned pink.

“Only because you didn’t want to stay out of the closet when the sun was up,” Meg challenged.

“It was not like that!” Castile growled. “We are done talking about this! Help me put up the damn tree.”

The term ‘ex-lover’ only fit to an extent. While Castiel had discovered many things about himself during his nightly sessions with Dean, he hadn’t been fully ‘out’ with his newly attended curve to his sexuality. There had also been the fact that Castiel had only ever been attracted to Dean himself and no other man he had ever come across.

Living in a small college town, Castiel had chalked his fun time up to a college experience and he wasn’t the only one that had other priorities when the sun came up. Full-on relationships and declarations of love hadn’t been on either his nor Dean’s mind. It had all been just a fun time, a needed release of stress that came with college life. Both had been much too wrapped up in their own respective studies and lives outside of their dormitory.

Castiel had been preoccupied with the challenge of keeping up with his demanding Master’s in Business, Accounting, Management gave him while Dean had been barely in the room because of his own and equally demanding Master's degree of choice for Communications and Journalism.

Mutually, they had more or less agreed to silently keep their ‘booty call’, no-strings-attached relationship a secret. No one needed to know their business and it was a damn good advantage to be roommates; no need to sneak about in the hallways and be caught doing the walk of shame in the early morning hours, shuffling to get back to one's room.

Dean didn’t care to be tied down into relationships and Castiel had seen him first hand turn down a ridiculous amount of men and women pining after him. But Dean had always been ambitious and naturally charming. After their graduation from the Northern Vermont University, Dean had been quickly snatched up by a local news station and the last Castiel had heard, he was a big-time reporter for Channel 10 news.

Balthazar and Meg shared a look as they moved to help Castiel put up the tree. The trio worked in silence as they made sure it held steady in the tree stand and proceeded to decorate it. It was already late in the afternoon when they heard the back door to the kitchen open with a cheery ‘Howdy guys!’ announcing the Bed & Breakfast cook, Donna, had arrived. Castiel smiled as Meg yelled back a ‘hey Donna’ while he plugged in the lights and stepped back to see the tree in its splendor.

The tree was stunning and as he gazed into the reds, whites, silvers, and golds of the decorations and lights, it spread a warm feeling through him. He had always loved the holiday season.  
  
“Wow, now _that’s_ a beautiful tree.” A shiver ran through Castiel at the sound of Dean’s voice. The host turned around to find his ex-lover standing by the staircase, dressed casually in tight jeans and a form-fitting heather grey Henley that hugged the man’s shoulders in a way that made Castiel’s mouth water. “This whole place is beautiful Cas, the spotlight we are going to put on this place will really show that.”

“Thank you Dean” Castiel smiled. He took a lot of pride in fixing the place up when he took it over five years prior.

“Ahhh!”

A scream was heard from the kitchen, jolting them both and before Castiel's brain could catch up with him, Dean was already rushing towards the kitchen with Balthazar hot on his heels as he shot back a glare Castiel’s way.

“Shit!’ Castiel murmured under his breath as he hurried to catch up. He made it to the kitchen just in time to see Meg leaning against the broom closet and Donna across the room by the sink while the pantry door was opened wide, revealing fully stocked shelves and a puddle on the floor, but no body.

“What happened?” Dean asked as his fern green eyes took in the whole room.

Donna was panting and a bit pale as her wild eyes looked from the stranger addressing her to Balthazar and Castiel.

“Who are you?” Donna asked as she tried to pull herself together and stood up straight. Meg stayed where she was against the broom closet as she looked at Castiel.

“I’m Dean Winchester. I’m a reporter, here to do a spotlight on Cas’s Bed & Breakfast.” he said as he introduced himself and kept looking around the kitchen. “Are you ok? Who screamed?”

“Oh um, that was me. I’m Donna, the cook. I didn’t mean to alarm anyone, I just slipped on the water. I’m ok.” She said sheepishly as the color in her face started to return to her rosy look.  
  
Dean smiled and Castiel watched as Donna was momentarily dazzled by it, just as he was. “No harm done, just glad everyone is alright,” Dean said as he turned to face Castiel. “If you don't mind, the crew and I are going to look around and take a few shots of the place.”

“Oh yes, wonderful.” Castiel nodded eagerly, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do about his Uncle’s dead body.

“Great, would you be available for dinner? We could catch up and you could tell me all about this beautiful place,” Dean asked as he moved closer to Castiel so the conversation could be just between them.

Castiel blushed and hated himself for being so easily affected by Dean. “Y-yes, I’d love that.” Dean smiled and Castiel's knees felt weak.

“Awesome, I’ll see you for dinner, six?” Castiel nodded his reply and Dean was gone in the next moment.

“Date night.” Meg’s teasing tone made Castiel spin around to glare at her.

“Meg!”

“I’ll make sure the table is all set up Boss.”

Castiel sighed as she cackled just as Balthazar waltzed in. “Oh, we are laughing! How wonderful and so merry!” He started in a mock happy tone. “Did you two idiots forget we have a 5’6” frozen asshole in the freaking broom closet!” Balthazar growled, almost in hysterics.

“Shhh!” Castiel hissed as he looked up the stairs to make sure Dean or the others hadn’t heard him. Castiel glared at him and started towards the kitchen where he found Donna cleaning out the refrigerator’s freezer drawer. “Donna, what are you doing?”

“I have to make room in the large icebox,” she grumbled as she continued to go through whatever was in the rail binds.

“W-why?” Castiel as Balthazar sighed, exasperated, next to him.

“Because we need to put poor dear asshole Uncle in it!” he stated as Castiel looked at him.

“That’s genius. We can’t put him back into the outside storage without someone seeing us-”

“And he’s melting-” Meg injected as she scrunched up her nose.

“-and he’s melting. The icebox is perfect until the news crew leaves,” Castiel finished.

“Yes, then we can figure out a more permanent place for him,” Balthazar added.

The two men looked at each other and as Donna moved to stand as lookout from the kitchen door and Meg locked the door that led upstairs, Castiel and Balthazar opened the broom closet and the frozen body of Uncle Chuck fell out.

Castiel gave out a silent ‘thank you’ to whatever deities there were that his Uncle had died with his eyes closed. He looked up at Balthazar and the duo nodded. As one they lifted the frozen corpse and shifted from the pantry and over to the large icebox Meg was keeping open and shoved the dead man inside. After some struggle and pushing, Castiel was quite sure the body had broken in two but refused to look as he slammed the icebox lid down and locked it with the hang lock Meg produced.

“I need a long luxurious bath with a bottle of wine,” Balthazar announced as he visible shivered from his disgust at his recent activity.

“I do too.” Castiel felt nauseous as his hands felt ice-cold from touching the body. He hurried to the sink and washed his hands thoroughly.

“Well Boss, why don’t you go make yourself pretty for your date, Donna and I will take care of everything.” Meg voiced as she smiled wickedly.

“Oh yes! I know just the thing, pork chops, and garlic mashed potatoes!” Donna added gleefully. “Now out of my kitchen while I pretend everything is ok yeah? I need some normalcy and cooking will help, now out!” The bubbly blonde stated as she shooed them out.

Meg disappeared as soon as they left the kitchen and Balthazar walked over towards the small wall unit that was a hidden bar and grabbed two glasses of brandy. He downed his drink and refilled it before he handed Castiel’s first glass over.

Castiel took the drink and slumped in the leather chair nearest to him. He let his first sip of the strong liquid course down his throat. Balthazar joined him as he sat across from him in his own leather chair.

“I can’t believe this…”

“Which part Cassie? A man we loathe and have not seen in a year, showing up dead and wrapped around your Christmas tree or your ex-lover being the reporter sent here at the same time?”

“Both, but finding Uncle Chuck like that… is it wrong that I feel nothing for that horrible man?”

Balthazar snorted. “No, absolutely not. He was an insufferable asshole. Do you remember a few years ago when I brought Bela for Christmas dinner? He was already drunk when we got to your mother’s place and the first thing he said was _‘How much did this one cost?’_ and then had the gall to turn to her and asked her how much she charged for the night. I had never seen her so livid…”

“Bela had been really good for you.” Castiel commented.

“Mhhm, yes well, after that homely display, our short engagement had quickly fizzled.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yes well, I believe you’ve had it much worse then I with him. You remember how he reacted when you announced your business venture with this place?”

Castiel huffed. “Yeah, I was honestly surprised when he showed up with the rest of the family. _‘Still too young to know what he's doing’_. I was thirty years old for crying out loud. And then he was walking around the place as if he knew something and was like _‘Well, Cassie, if YOU think this will be enough for some people.... well, good for you.’_ Like he was hoping I would just fail.”

“Yes, I remember. And also think of what happened a few years before at your mother’s,” Balthazar stated as he watched his cousin carefully.

Castiel clenched his jaw as he remembered exactly which occasion he was speaking of. It had been three years or so before Castiel had decided to open the Bed & Breakfast. The family had gathered at Castiel’s mother's place and he had walked in finding his mother and uncle arguing loudly. _‘You could have been a star, Amara! Gotten much further in your career, but instead, you let yourself get knocked up, first with a fruitcake son whose father you don’t even know and then a spoiled little brat with Cain’._ It had been the night Castiel had found out that the man he had believed his whole life to be his father, Cain Novak, wasn’t his father biologically. Cain had married his mother Amara when Castiel had been only a year old and two years later they had Anna. Castiel had never thought Cain hadn’t been his father. Of course, that hadn’t been all, no, Chuck had been so intoxicated and on this wrath of a rampage that when he had seen Castiel was there, he had zeroed in on him, whiskey in hand. Castiel had finally brought home a boyfriend… his first _actual_ boyfriend. Openly in a relationship and to this very day, Castiel blushed as he remembered one of the main reasons he had decided to go out with the handsome Michael Milton… he had an uncanny resemblance to Dean.  
  
Chuck had stumbled towards him and his date, Michael had been holding his hand and Chuck had leered at him. _‘Have you made sure he isn't your brother? Could be, since no one knows who your real daddy is’_. Cain had been livid and escorted him out of the house and called him a cab. His mother Amara had tried to calm the surrounding, shocked guests as best as she could. That night at his mother’s house had been a complete nightmare.

“I hated him,” Castiel stated as he threw back the last of his drink.

“Yes. Should we tell anyone of his demise?” Balthazar asked as he placed his glass on the serving table.

“Why bother. No one will miss him,” Castiel stated as he stood up and stretched.

“Clearly no one has. Now! How about some good fun yes? You should go get ready for your date. You’ve told me about Dean in the past but dear God man, he is quite delicious and I’ve only seen him in clothes!” Balthazar teased as the started towards the back hallway. Castiel’s room was in the downstairs north wing while the rest of the staff bedrooms were in the west wing, which gave Castiel complete privacy on his side. “So, don’t worry about dear old Uncle Charles, you have yourself a much-needed get-fucked evening, cousin.”

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing not to bother as he made his way to his bedroom. Truth be told he was excited about spending time with Dean… nervous mostly. He was quite sure Dean’s invitation to dinner was indeed to catch up and most likely to talk about the actual reason Dean was here, the Bed & Breakfast. So… a casual interview? It did nothing to change the twisting butterflies that were invading his stomach in a nervous show of thrilled anticipation at being alone with Dean again.

As he made his way into the romantically decorated dining room, he glared at all the candles and turned to catch Meg wink at him as she disappeared into the kitchen. The whole room was covered in a warm orange glow that screamed romantic intentions and before Castiel would do anything about it, Dean walked into the room from the opposite side.

“Well now, this is cozy.” Dean gave him a dazzling smile as the candlelight played in shadows across the man’s beautiful face. His intense apple-green eyes looked aglow with swirls of gold, and his freckles stood out all the more on his golden skin. Castiel made himself take a breath as he realized he had been staring. How could anyone blame him? Dean was dressed in a dark heather grey Henley that hugged his form in a way that Castiel deemed illegal as it caressed the man’s torso like a glove, while his dark jeans looked painted on.

Awkwardly, they sat at the dinner table. The pork chops were to die for and Dean stated as much.

“So, tell me about this place, about _you,_” Dean voiced as he took a sip from the wine they had been served. “I’ve missed you,” he added as his toned dropped lower and Castiel tried not to stammer out his reply.

Castiel smiled and placed his own glass back down on the table as he collected his thoughts. “Well, I um- me too Dean. Do you remember in college, I was going for my Master’s in Business Management and Accounting?” At Dean’s nod, he continued. ”Well, I worked a few odd jobs here and there until I could figure out exactly what it was I wanted and then I was driving by this place…” Castiel started as he looked over at Dean.

The reporter was smirking at him as his green eyes watched him intently and Castiel told himself it was simply warm in the room and had nothing to do with the intensity and something else in those mesmerizing eyes that was causing him to blush.

“It was up for sale and I turned around immediately and the next thing I knew I was taking this on as my first business venture and I love this place. We did a lot of work to bring it its current charm-”

“It's a beautiful place and definitely charming,” Dean cut in and Castiel was suddenly aware of just how close they were to each other.

“-y-yes. We are surrounded by fun winter activities like the ski slopes just up the road and the beautiful lake just in the back where one can go ice skating and ice fishing-”

“Which is your favorite winter activity Cas?”

“Oh! Um, I really enjoy the snowshoeing trails.”

Dean smiled and Castiel couldn’t stop his own from forming. They continued with easy conversation. Dean informed him of what he and the crew would be filming over the next day to be sure to cover everything the Bed & Breakfast had to offer as a precious local place one had to visit and stay at. Dean asked a few details, such as the minimum of days one had to book in order to stay and what the cancellation waiver entailed.

Eventually they stood and Castiel was trying to stay professional despite the butterflies in his stomach doing acrobatic flips as he attempted to tell himself that Dean wasn't flirting with him, wasn’t looking at him like _that_. Looking at him with the hunger he used to see when they would be alone together in their old dorm room… Castiel held his hand out which seemed a bit silly yet Dean took the awkward handshake as he grinned and stepped into Castiel’s personal space and whispered against his right ear. “Your bedroom is in the north wing right?  
”  
Castiel’s skin was tingling as the smell of Dean’s spicy aftershave sent delighted chills down his spine and spread throughout his core and right to his twitching cock. “Y-yes” He whispered.

Dean kissed his cheek and as he stepped back, winked at Castiel who blushed furiously. “Good night Cas.”

Dean had just left the room when Meg walked in. “So-’” Castiel completely ignored what she started to say as he practically floated to his bedroom. He slipped into his room, his heart racing and he felt as if he was right back in his dorm room when he couldn’t control his reactions to Dean Winchester and he bit his lip.

Castiel took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. He had the whole day tomorrow to see Dean and he looked forward to showing him the place. He had to stay professional… and yet, Dean had just kissed his cheek and asked him where his room was… no, he had been _confirming_ where it was…

No. There was no point in thinking about it, Dean was here on a professional note and Castiel was acting like an eager teenager and he had to get a grip. Dean was most likely married even though he hadn’t seen a ring but it didn’t mean the man wasn’t attached to someone even though Dean had said that he missed him. Yet, he hadn’t been clear in what respect that had been meant and Dean didn’t live in Sutton and…

Castiel took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. He had to stay professional. And then he remembered the horrid secret that was hidden in his icebox and…. Fuck. He couldn’t let himself be distracted, he had to keep Dean from finding out about the dead body and boost reviews for the business and that was that.

Castiel schooled his crush and moved to start his nightly rituals of showering and climbing into his bed with a low fire going to keep him warm.

Tomorrow was another day.

**###**

Castiel sprang up in his bed and shoved off his sleeping mask as he squinted into the dimly lit bedroom as he tried to figure out what woke him up.

A light knock sounded at his door and he looked over to his nightstand to see the time. It was twenty minutes past midnight. The knock came again and Castiel got out of bed to answer the door.

He opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing there. “Dean? What are you doing here?”

Dean moved forward and kissed him, hands gently cradling Castiel’s head as the kiss turned hungry and deep. Castiel gasped against him and Dean’s tongue was exploring his mouth as the reporter slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, all in one swift move.

“Here for you,” Dean whispered between their painting lips and Castiel responded by kissing him desperately and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him impossibly close as desire took him over.

Dean growled against him as they rushed to remove their clothes while keeping their lips locked in a hungry wrestling match. Castiel couldn’t think, he could just touch, feel, taste, and smell _Dean, Dean, Dean._ Castiel was spread out beneath the reporter, his body hyper-aware at every touch and caress that his lover gave, kisses that sparked a fire in his lower regions as he moaned at the friction of feeling Dean’s nude body press down against his.

Dean kissed and nipped at his neck as his left hand slid down to Castiel’s thigh. He lifted his leg to wrap around Dean’s waist. Castiel moaned as his leaking cock rubbed deliciously against Dean’s own.

“Hmmm, still drive me crazy with those little noises you make,” Dean growled against his neck as he took both of their cocks in hand as he started to stroke them in kind.

“Oh!... fuck…” Castiel mewled. It had been much too long since he had felt another’s touch and after so many years to have Dean over him, touching him and wanting him… he pulled the reporter down for a needy and wanton kiss. Dean sighed into the kiss and Castiel’s toes curled as Dean turned them both into panting messes. “Wait...wait.”

“What-”

Castiel pushed against his lover until Dean released them and rolled onto his back as Castiel crawled over him and started to lick and lap at Dean’s ridiculously sensitive nipples.

Castiel was in overdrive and wanted to do everything at once. He kissed and groped at Dean’s perfectly freckled skin and the desperation in his movements made Dean sit up to grasp his chin to look at him.

“Hey, Cas, there’s no rush.” Castiel drowned in the emerald jewels that looked back at him, filled with lust and something else he was too scared to think about, and instead surged forward to kiss his lover. Dean’s lips were ever so soft and pliant under his own chapped ones and Castiel marveled in the way Dean’s mouth moved and possessed his own. So effortlessly it was maddening. Dean’s hand cradled his head, left hand in his hair and Castiel could practically feel himself purring as Dean’s fingers carded through his messy hair.

Castiel broke their kiss and gently nudged Dean to lay back and fuck, he was an erotic sight. His muscled arms folded behind his head as he watched him with wild green eyes as he bit his bottom lip, knowing what Castiel was about to do.

He knew he was flushed and blushing but he could care less with how Dean looked at him, how the man made him feel without even knowing it. The wave of pride and confidence sparked inside of Castiel as he took Dean’s impressive hard length, stroking its thick girth and watched, fascinated, as Dean growled and licked his lips in the most delectable of ways.  
  
Castiel lowered his lips and licked up and down Dean’s cock as he kept his eyes on his lover’s. He had learned back in that small dorm room that he loved to suck Dean’s cock. The weight of it on his tongue, its musky and potent taste of purely Dean’s and the obscene way his lips stretched around it girth… it turned him on like nothing else and especially the way Dean reacted to it… he loved every memory and he wanted to create a new one now.

“Fuck…” Dean moaned as Castiel hollowed his cheeks and sucked down as much of his cock as he could. Castiel found his rhythm and lost himself on the feel of it, licking and sucking while he used his right hand to stroke the base he couldn’t get into his mouth no matter how much he relaxed his throat and fuck, he loved how it felt when the head hit the back of his throat, making him choke on it and Dean’s groans and moans cheered him on. “Hell yes- worship the Meat Man, baby.”

Castiel moaned around his cock, feeling it twitch and pulse on his tongue. He had forgotten about that stupid saying Dean liked to say. Meat Man indeed. He pulled off with an absurd ‘pop’ and crawled over Dean’s body to be pulled into a kiss as his right hand searched into his nightstand blindly.

“Need Meat Man to give it to me…” Castiel panted against Dean’s lips, his eyes blown wide and filled with unbridled hunger for Dean to take him apart.

Dean growled as he flipped them and took the lube and condom from Castiel’s hand. Castiel barely had a moment to take in a breath when Dean took all of him into his mouth, making him cry out happily as Dean lapped at his cock and vibrated his balls that had him reaching for the man’s hair to push and pull him where he wanted that delectably talented mouth.

Dean lifted his legs and pushed them against Castiel’s chest as he started to rim him and Castiel cried out. He held onto his legs as Dean ate him out, licking around his tight hole, lapping over it, making it flutter as he dipped in and sucked. Castiel moaned and panted a chanting flow of Dean Dean Dean as the man started to lick him open. Dean bit into Castiel’s left thigh as he slid in two slick fingers and scissored them carefully.

Castiel whined and begged for him to hurry but Castiel found that Dean hadn’t changed when it came to prepping him, refusing to hurt him and to rush things, and truthfully, Castiel believed Dean was just sadistic in wanting to have him completely on edge.

When Dean slid the condom on and finally to Castiel’s delight pushed into him, slowly, inch by inch filled him and Castiel trembled at the incredible feeling. There was nothing like having Dean inside of him. Nothing compared to how it felt, the way Dean smoothly grounded himself in as deeply as possible and crowded Castiel in the bed, bracketed in between those muscled arms as he kissed him hungrily, licking into his mouth filthy and possessive as every move of his hips drove Castiel further into a blinding euphoric mountain of sensations that coursed through the whole of him. He knew he was being loud and he couldn’t find it in him to care as Dean brought him to completion multiple times until he was nothing but a shivering and trembling mess beneath him.

**######**

In the morning, Castiel had woken up alone and had been ridiculously giddy despite finding Dean gone. He had been in too much of a good mood to even care about Meg and Balthazar’s teasing and prodding at his late-night rendezvous. Apparently, the whole downstairs had heard, but it didn’t faze him or bring him out of his happy mood. It was late afternoon when Dean and his crew returned from filming. Everything had gone off without a hitch and they were all wrapped up before the sun went down.

Presently, Dean’s news crew was loading up the van and getting ready to leave and with it, Dean. Castiel tried his hardest to keep his happy mood, yet the sinking feeling of Dean leaving was weighing heavily like a stone at the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t let himself think of it all day, even though he knew it was going to happen. For some reason, he had been so sure he would have more time with Dean.

“Hey.” Dean was standing before him now, cheeks pink from the cold and a charming smile of his face while his apple green eyes regarded Castiel in that way that made the business owner feel like he was the only thing on the reporter’s radar.

“Hey,” Castiel replied and mentally chastised himself for sounding upset despite his best efforts to bite it down.

Dean frowned at him and studied him for a moment. “Cas, I’m just twenty minutes away in Lyndon. Think maybe this time around we could be something a bit more… stable?” His tone had a silent question to it that made Castiel smile like a loon as he surged forward and kissed Dean, who smiled into the kiss.

This time things would be different. They were both accomplished adults and Castiel could have this. He didn’t have to hide what he wanted, and now the first man that had ever tilted his world was here and wanted something real with him, no hiding. Castiel grabbed on with both hands. It took some time for him to release Dean, with the promise of a proper date in a few days and it the next breath, Dean was driving away with his crew while Castiel waved from the porch.

“You do know that while you were enjoying your ‘Meat Man’ there is still the issue of the dead icicle in the icebox?” Balthazar stated as he stood next to Castiel and he too was waving at the news crew in a form to mock Castiel.

Castiel looked at him with wide eyes as his cheeks turned red and it wasn’t from the cold.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Oh please, the whole house could hear you singing praises to ‘Dean! Meat Mannnn!’ Honestly it was embarrassing when one of the crew members stumbled down the stairs at two in the morning to have a drink with me to numb out your wails.”

Castiel was mortified.

“Oh don’t look so pale Boss-man, at least we know why Winchester is bow-legged,” Meg added as she sauntered up next to Balthazar.

“I hate you both,” Castiel grumbled as he walked past them and back into the house in search of his own drink. Now that Dean and crew were gone, he had to deal with the pressing problem still in the icebox.

After ordering a new icebox and figuring out the best burial site, Castiel found himself digging into the snow and ridiculously hard ground at midnight accompanied by Balthazar who begrudgingly helped to dig.

“It’s fucking December Cassie! We need jackhammers!”

“Shut up and dig!”

“We should just put him in a wood-chipper…”

Castiel stopped digging and peered at his cousin in the pitched darkness before he glanced over at their Uncle’s rigid corpse that laid a few feet away. “Just shut up and dig.”

“I hate you.”

Castiel snorted.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
